孤独の果て (Kodoku no Hate)
|singers = Kagamine Rin * Kagamine Len (chorus) |producers = Hikarisyuyo (music, lyrics) * NEGI (illustration, video) |links = }} Background "Kodoku no Hate" was first uploaded on August 8, 2009, and is one of Hikarisyuyo and NEGI's biggest hits. It ranked first on the 98th issue of the VOCALOID Weekly Ranking. The song tells how Rin goes through many things, from sins to even regrets. She can see the "mirage" of her past, with her "friends", and see how she somehow forgot and just disappeared in a flash. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. A season at it's end, a quietly spreading winter sky Surveying the street, the scene shifts Confusion, Sadness, I carry them on my voice The mirage at solitude's end Pierced by the waning moon All that waits at the end of the road Is the shadow of a silent window Devoured, lost and forgotten Formless, it all fades away Even this song is lost and forgotten It all becomes dust carried off on the wind Whether here or there Forgotten, to memory's end That song and this song too And so we sing of this world's impermanence Confusion, Sadness, I carry them on my voice Regret, Despair, my voice picks them up The mirage at solitude's end Pierced by the waning moon Is all that waits at the end of the road The shadow of a silent window? The mirage at solitude's end Pierced by the blue moon All that waits at repetition's end Is the peaceful dream of a star Derivatives (vocals), NEGI (illust) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm8032057 }} Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *Cynicism *初音ミク -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection *Hatsune Miku "Magical Mirai 2017" OFFICIAL ALBUM Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai 39's Giving Day *Magical Mirai 2017 (Day 3) Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend *Miku Flick/02 (DLC) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd (DLC) Gallery Games = Loading screen NEGI.jpg|NEGI's loading screen image for the game ''-Project DIVA- extend'' KodokuNoHate Black Star Module.jpg|Rin's Black Star Module for the song Kodoku no Hate. From the videogame: ''-Project DIVA- extend'' KodokuNoHate Blue Moon Module.jpg|Len's Blue Moon Module for the song Kodoku no Hate. From the videogame: ''-Project DIVA- extend'' Black Star NEGI PDA.jpg|NEGI's Black Star in -Project DIVA- Arcade. Blue Moon NEGI PDA.jpg|NEGI's Blue Moon in -Project DIVA- Arcade. rin_black_star_f_2nd.jpg|Rin's Black Star Module for the song Kodoku no Hate. From the videogame: ''-Project DIVA- F 2nd'' len_blue_moon_f_2nd.jpg|Len's Blue Moon Module for the song Kodoku no Hate. From the videogame: ''-Project DIVA- F 2nd'' |-| Misc = Rin Kodoku no Hate.jpg|Rin performing Kodoku no Hate in MikuPa 2012 as "Dark Star" Migikata no Cho concert.jpg|Len performing Migikata no Chou in MikuPa 2012 as "Blue Moon" External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Concert songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs